


休止符

by thanks2uneway (heavysnow)



Category: Tackey & Tsubasa
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavysnow/pseuds/thanks2uneway
Summary: 此账号下是16-18年间我曾经在lofter上发布过的文字存档，按系列整理了。老实说我自己也久未回顾，解散前、后我都有写过别的组合，但无论水平好坏，在泷翼Tag下发布过的都是我珍视的回忆，因此我原封不动地搬来了。感谢阅读。
Relationships: Imai Tsubasa/Takizawa Hideaki
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 此账号下是16-18年间我曾经在lofter上发布过的文字存档，按系列整理了。老实说我自己也久未回顾，解散前、后我都有写过别的组合，但无论水平好坏，在泷翼Tag下发布过的都是我珍视的回忆，因此我原封不动地搬来了。  
> 感谢阅读。

1\.   
高中棒球部的前辈打来电话的时候，就算是下定决心成为铁石心肠、杳无音讯的毕业生的今井翼也找不到借口来推脱不去参加母校的百年庆典了。 

事实上，大大小小的同学聚会他推了至少七成，余下没能站定立场的，两成是寝室四个人小规模聚会，剩下一成则刚好会有人体贴地送达泷泽请假缺席的消息。 

避让至此，以旁人眼里他们的交情来看有些无情，今井翼也不解释，语气诚恳得好像明天就是世界末日，他必须领着他的哥斯拉，毫不迟疑地奔赴战场。 

“抱歉，那天我必须出席发布会。” 

“抱歉，我不能喝酒，无法出席聚会。” 

负责统计出席人数的堂本刚咬着笔杆哼了一声，在电话那头他的名字旁画个大大的叉，笔尖用力划过纸张摩擦出的声响刺耳尖利，昭示着下笔人无声的不满。 

“真的不回来？” 

“当然是真的”，今井翼立即作答，“日期与今年的世界音乐大会完美重合，即使想去，也只能赶到散场后的聚会，我不能喝酒，不能尽兴，不如不来。” 

“借口，通篇都说着「不想见泷泽」。” 

“前辈既然这么了解我，”今井翼用耳朵夹住电话，一只手摸得老高拿下了衣架，整了整半干的衬衫，解下放到一旁待熨，接着说，“就不要拆穿我嘛。” 

于是刚君也假装自己很忙，噼里啪啦地敲了半天键盘，今井翼贴在耳边的手机连续震动，酥麻的触感传了全身，他擦干手取下来，划出消息，电话已经挂了，对话框里详细贴着时间、地点，「一定要来」四个字被加粗倾斜放大，连带着后面偌长的感叹号都显得不那么惊人了。 

嘛，虽然在刚君那里的信用度极低，经常临阵脱逃的今井翼摸着鼻子想，时间真的不合适。 

2\.   
亲密是一回事，熟悉过复归到陌生又是另一回事，两个毕业就分手的同性再见，借着昔日亲密好友的假象再见，场面有多尴尬，今井翼不去想。 

既然不能想，就让他别实现。 

毕业十年，早失去联系，手机里存储的号码已成空号，早该变成互不惦记的陌路人，拐弯抹角在对话里听到，耳朵就不由自如地跟了上去，像雷达一样灵敏地读取每一则名为泷泽的信号。 

泷泽去了D大，泷泽毕业，泷泽家里长辈去世，消息传得慢，到今井翼耳朵里，招待他吃自制小甜饼的老太太已经化为尘土。 

他没有信仰，周日却去附近的教堂听完了整场弥撒，沾圣水，点额、胸膛，然后是左肩、右肩，最后双手合十，虔诚祈祷。 

因父，及子，及圣神之名，阿门。 

除了共同经历的回忆，他们在过去十年里的交集，连平行线这样的殊荣都称不上，顶多是一对毫不起眼的异面直线。 

永无交集，准确地说，甚至不存在于同一平面。 

3\.   
西班牙的阳光似乎不要钱，一整年（？）铺天盖地地倾倒下来，亮得像白布，与之不成正比的是温度计上的数字，化作摄氏看来稀松平常，偶尔高升，便是动荡欧洲级别的灾难。 

这个民族热烈奔放，大街小巷充斥着上扬的音调，快乐的心情像泡泡一样，熄灭了，很快又咕噜咕噜一连串儿飞起来，从小孩子的玩具中飞来，从大人的欢声笑语里飞来。 

夜风稍凉，讲着陌生国度语言的行人裹紧大衣，爱人各自亲吻，闷热的室外温度惊起一片肥胖的白鸽，哗啦一声窜到老高的天空去。 

开放意味着同等程度的包容，留学，工作，定居，今井翼早忘了课堂上一头黄毛跟老师呛声的小孩，他长成大人了，蓄胡子，晒得很黑，懂得了人与人之间恰到好处的距离，在陌生场合不试图与谁搭话，不寻找同伴，必要时征求同行者。 

纷飞的白鸽模糊了路人走离的背影，盛大，几乎波澜壮阔，每个人见过这一幕的人都会打心眼里产生不一样的微妙感受，街头音乐家神色肃穆，流淌的音乐欢快跃动。 

今井翼在染红半边天的夕阳里沿着砖缝前进，逆行过大批人群，绕过即停的巴士，只有极少的几次，他扭过头，回看走过蜿蜒曲折的小路，然后重新上路。


	2. Chapter 2

4\.   
年轻时候的喜欢不讲道理，不知疲倦。 

模范生班长逮到今井翼翻墙出去的第二十八次，今井翼和他在樱花飘落的树下接吻，馥郁芬芳的花香甜到心里，从此两人拥有同一个心照不宣的秘密。 

放课后在校门口左手边第二个巷口汇合，买一瓶玻子汽水，各自外带海胆与甜虾寿司，在竹下通出站的麦当劳里分享完毕，牵着手在游戏厅里玩跳舞机。 

表面上，他们不动声色地拉开距离，过道里迎面擦肩而过，教室内为空调是否运作吵到面红耳赤，泷泽摔门而去，今井翼紧随其后，甩掉惶惶不安试图劝架的围观群众，在厕所的置物间撞到门板咚咚作响，紧紧地拥抱，热切地交换灵魂，用唇与舌勾画爱情的形状。 

被人问起的时候，今井翼满不在乎地摆手，没有问题，没有不合。 

半句实话抛出去，被人漫不经心地丢掉，偷腥的孩子尝过甜头，连对望一眼，空气里都摩擦出耀眼的火花。 

然后这火花再炽热，也有熄灭的瞬间。 

5\.   
高三毕业的夏天，泷泽落榜，考去北海道一所私立学校，今井翼正常发挥，随父亲工作调动着手准备留学事宜。 

他们在这个本该成为人生回忆的暑假吵得天翻地覆。 

望子成龙心切的泷泽家执意要他再考，今井翼兴致勃勃地规划毕业旅行，一纸计划，满腔热情，全叫泷泽密匝的考试搞砸了。 

恶毒的话一旦开了头，便如失了阀门的洪水般滔滔不绝，八月的夏天，今井翼却如遭冰水浇灌，彻头彻底地冷却了。 

一起回家，原来占用了他温习的时间，游戏厅约会，是叛逆者带坏模范生的旅途，循规蹈矩的好学生与毫无纪律的冒犯者本不该相遇。 

他带着作废的手机上飞机，昏睡至落地，在机场便利店狼吞虎咽地扫空便当盒后，一起丢进了垃圾桶。 

6\.   
过了气头，一个人踏入异国他乡的日子实在难熬，今井翼四处问，才发现他们不合的传言甚入人心，发来号码的前辈毫不掩饰幸灾乐祸的心情，“原本的全校前几，落到差点考不上大学，我看不是鬼迷心窍，就是没救咯。风纪委员倒是做得挺像样的，还不是学生会的走狗，切。” 

今井翼想，泷泽秀明没准的确是鬼迷心窍。 

号码打了，也发送以此为账户名的LINE好友申请，通通石沉大海，杳无音讯。 

他或许曾经鬼迷心窍，但如今迷途知返。 

7\.   
语言一旦上手，半年的预科一晃而过，今井翼考上邻市的重点大学，拎着箱子独自一人赴巴塞罗那。 

社团的指导老师在第一堂音乐理论上教导，美好总是戛然而止，正如被休止符成就的《只差一步》。 

要是人生也能划下休止符就好了——所有美好的事物都能凝固在最好的时光。 

我愿意，我真的愿意，今井翼想，要是从未熟悉过就好了，要是从未靠近过就好了。 

初见时候阳光太晃眼，穿着白衬衣的泷泽秀明笑得像天使。


	3. Chapter 3

8\.   
母校百年庆典在日程表上与世界级别的音乐盛典完美撞车，本该被立即枪毙，归类到想都不要想不能去的小黑屋，今井翼订机票的时候光标却忍不住点进国际航班的预订页面。 

航行时间17小时，怎样的盛典都必定落幕，拖家带口提着行李去，最多赶上聚会的尾声。 

理智告诉他别花心思了，劳力伤财，找罪受不说，万一泷泽中年发福，携妻带子大腹便便地来赴宴…… 

他不怕泷泽喜欢了别人了，他怕他心里限量的泷泽坏掉。 

只要不跟进现实，泷泽永远是十七岁的泷泽，是将学校衬衫穿得松垮垮，皱巴巴，却因为露出一片胸膛而引起一片尖叫的，紧张时措辞颠倒容易出手汗的，他的，泷泽秀明。 

9\.   
行程定好，今井翼将划成墨团的庆典信息重新誊抄一遍，添上工整的请假二字，暂时搁置。 

临近表演，乐团严阵以待，同一支曲子反复练习，连中场休息也未实现过，两点一线的充实生活很快压下了转瞬即逝的心动。 

表演当天，一切顺利，独自转机回家的今井翼告别团员，在机场延误四小时后，被告知当天的航班取消了。 

他抱着琴盒转身就买了两小时后去往日本的机票。 

十八小时后落地，日本已近凌晨，今井翼喊了出租，还是将宝贝琴盒抱在怀里，杀到同届聚会的别墅跟前下了车。 

捎带回家放起来的东西一起拎来了，填满了三十寸的大行李箱，今井翼一手捂着琴盒，另一只手怎么扭，都难以着力，正要放下琴盒靠地面，旁边伸来一双手接了下来。 

今井翼想点头说谢谢，一回头遇见了泷泽秀明plus。 

比他想象得更具体一点，依然白得反光，瘦瘦高高，年纪长了，胶原蛋白流失，五官更深刻，少了几分神采飞扬，多了一点成熟稳重。 

还真是，好久不见了啊哈哈哈。他听见自己这么说。 

然后泷泽的眉头深深地皱起来，又舒展开来，不答话，换上今井翼熟悉的开怀的微笑，拉起行李杆塞到今井翼手里，卷好，抓住另一只，抱着琴盒牵着他往里走。 

台阶不高，行李箱磕在石面上哒哒作响，泷泽松手，开门，将琴盒靠墙摆好，左脚踩右脚踢掉鞋子，踩进拖鞋，从柜子里取出另一双放到今井翼面前，行云流水的动作之间，不忘补充，“刚君说你会来，我帮你付了份子钱。他们在内室打牌，等下带你进去，现在先上楼看房间，只能和迟到的我一间了，有什么问题吗？干嘛这样看着我？” 

“嗯？！没事，还没睡够，我现在就是个行尸走肉……”今井翼近乎机械地回答。 

语气太捻熟，随之迎来的响亮的额头扣也是惯例，今井翼几乎第一时间就清醒了，捂着额头跳起来抱怨，“为什么弹我？！” 

泷泽咳了一声，举着手臂答，“就看着饱满嘛，让人很想弹一下……” 

“之前忘了说了，欢迎回来。”


	4. Chapter 4

10\.   
等他们将箱子推进简易的行李梯，上楼收拾妥当再下来的时候，时钟刚好敲过凌晨。 

厅里灯火通明，音浪一阵高过一阵，人群团团簇簇地凑在一起回忆往事，时不时举起酒杯互敬。 

当年交情究竟多深，如今又是怎样，没有人刻意去提起，发家的与潦倒的重逢，念起十年前看过的一朵小花，也能相视一笑，找到从前的自己。 

今井翼时常缺席这场面，对老同学变脸程度知之甚少，接连几个上来打招呼的，不仅对不上名号，连他们口中的往事都像是胡乱编纂的，可是音容样貌变了，骨子里透出的熟悉感还在，触发了一个点，点便连成线，线化成面，往事纷至沓来，如同做旧的老电影，一幕幕浮现眼前。 

旧账翻完，正是新谈资被挂上台面的好时候，今井翼被久违的老同学围在中间拷问，上至去哪留学在哪工作年薪几何，下至为何多年失联，他眨眨眼想向极具领导力的泷泽发送求救信号，发现泷泽不仅没回应，还跟着问了两个，今井翼哭笑不得，抢先答了他的。 

泷泽站得离他最近，被视觉盲点糊成一个光圈，今井翼耳听八方，忽略不了近在咫尺的目光，室内再嘈杂，盖不过无限放大的心跳。 

果然，喜欢过的人，无论过多久看，还是会动心。 

11\.   
孤立无援，今井翼赔罪赔得口干舌燥，才勉强从口头讨伐里全身而退。 

最后的食物也吃尽了，盘子鲜亮得反光，仍不尽兴的人群重新打散，分开活动。 

从高中开始就人缘很好的泷泽被拉去补国王游戏的缺，不忘顺便拎上脚底开溜的今井翼，即停的转盘指向何处，哪里就有一阵尖叫。 

连过几轮，左右全部中招，最后连自己也未能幸免的泷泽投降了，他喝了两杯伏特加兑醋，人看上去有轻飘的醉意。 

求饶的话一出，在场的女生立刻心软，顺杆免了身体惩罚，死罪可免，活罪难逃，真心话是一定要讲的，不仅要讲，而且得讲个大的，有看点的。 

泷泽思索了一阵，接着开口，“我初恋……” 

话一出口，整个房间都哗然了，多少年被泷泽踢皮球一样轻松游走的话题来了，今井翼也微微瞪大了眼睛。 

“……皮肤白白的。” 

今井翼在心底划掉一片肤色健康的候选人。 

“学音乐的，人很聪明，不用功也成绩很好。” 

“就是老挑战权威，专挑让老师难做的规矩挑战，气得好多老师吹胡子瞪眼。” 

“……大眼睛，睫毛特别长，眼压很高所以不会近视。比我高，腿长，只喜欢牵左边的手，喜欢吃海鲜，尤其是蟹和甜虾，不喜欢吃拉面，但是被人拉着去就会吃很多。” 

…… 

………… 

“特别特别喜欢我，追着我抱大腿求交往。” 

放P，今井翼愤愤地想，明明是你追的老子。


	5. Chapter 5

12\.   
当年的乖乖牌女生洗漱后陷入熟睡，麦霸守着独立包厢，数学系的男生后来转行从了商，高谈国家经济，推荐理财产品，今井翼当年离经叛道，爱好是公然挑衅老师，他不识人，人人却识他。 

许多人递来的酒，眨眼被泷泽转手他人，今井翼挪到麻将桌，他就乖乖坐在后头看，跟着不明所以的吃瓜群众呐喊“手气超好的！要胡了！”，帮着摸牌，竟然盲目地也赢了几局。 

群众的目光太诧异，今井翼就挡下来，搬出天下一等一的好借口，“他喝醉了。”然后在众人同情的目光中接手了解决醉汉的棘手的任务，告辞上楼。 

楼梯螺旋式上升，每转个弯，职业醉汉泷泽秀明就搂得他更紧一点，几乎将全部重量都压上了，今井翼咬牙拖着他往上爬，到了顶，视野顿时开阔起来。 

四周林立着与他们所在地方相同的别墅，顶上的天台被加工成花园，果圃，林林总总十来样小玩意，葡萄缠着藤恹恹地耷着，果实稀稀拉拉，但仍透出生机。 

今井翼拍掉紧紧锢得他快窒息的手臂，好气又好笑，“快起来，我知道你没醉。” 

“我醉了！” 

“这样啊，那刚刚说的话也是骗我的吧，什么很想念，一直没能再见，都是对谁都可以说的话吧。真伤心。” 

“……那个当然是真的。我说的每句话都是真的。” 

“落榜复读，为什么不肯联系我？” 

“父母对我期望很高，没收了通信工具，几乎是监视着一切动向。我考完再找你，已经来不及了。举家移民，号码变了，什么都没有。”说到这，泷泽几不可闻地吸了口气，“那时候你也为换新环境焦虑，我没能陪着你，自己也很混乱，后来认识刚前辈，才知道你在哪里。 

但是你居然每一年都不回来！” 

“我这不是回来了嘛。”今井翼撇嘴。 

“那不一样了，既然你来了，就没有我放你走的道理。” 

“喂？！不带这样的，我只有三天假。你可以跟我一起飞。” 

“我带了行李来的，前辈问我是不是拿错了，我说没有，喂，话说——你现在，还喜欢甜虾吗？” 

“当然喜欢，那可是我一生挚爱。” 

“那么我呢？” 

今井翼不答，笑指前方，太阳初现轮廓，将天空劈成两半，染红的半边红得好像猴屁股，“我们那的太阳也是这样的，晒在成片整片的麦浪上。我们说好要一起去看的，以前说好的。” 

“现在大概是要实现了的。” 

END


End file.
